What do you like best?
by Angel From Above Is Here
Summary: Von and Nelson have been living together for a week. Things have been going grate. But what if Von decides to do something about the slumbering feelings? Who eventually makes the first move? And how does it all end? Read and find out!


**A/N: Here is another one of my All Saints fics! I hope you like it! Thanks to ****oceanclover15, who thought there should be more Von-centered fics, which I wholeheartedly agree with! Oceanlover15 also provided me with the pairing, which I am very grateful for! ;-) To all those who read it: reviews are gratelly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Saints. Unfortunately…  
**

It had been a week since Von had moved in with Nelson. And it seemed they had already settled into some sort of routine. Both were really happy about this, as they had foreseen some issues that might arise because of them living and working together.

But so far trouble had not reared its ugly head yet. And Von wanted to do something special to celebrate making it through their first week, and to thank Nelson for being generous enough to take her in.

So she had decided to cook a somewhat more elaborate dinner for to two of them. She had managed to convince Nelson to use this day off to relax. He was currently out visiting his mother. This would be quite a surprise when he came back in a little while.

But Von was more nervous than she'd been in her entire life. Because this wasn't just a thank you dinner. It was meant as a way of saying so much more.

Because Von had been developing feelings for Nelson since the first day they had worked together. She had always convinced herself it was nothing more than friendship she was feeling. But recently she'd had to admit it was love she felt in her heart for him.

"_Von, I could tell you love him by the way you look at him," Terri had said when she had spoken about it with her best friend. _

"_Is it really that obvious?" she had asked incredulously. _

"_Only to me," Terri had assured her. "And I can tell you he has the same love in his eyes when he looks at you." _

After she had revealed that, Terri had left her alone to think about what she had just said.

And Von had thought about it. For hours and hours on end. Her worst fear had been that she would lose his friendship when he turned out not to reciprocate her feelings. But she couldn't keep laying to herself.

If she were honest, Von was a little frightened. It had been such a long time since she had felt like this. And she was unsure of how to proceed, as she felt extremely out of practice.

She was just finishing putting the plates on the table the moment she heard the door open. She couldn't help but smile. Trust Nelson to be on time, even if he didn't know what he was supposed to be on time for! Or that he was supposed to be on time for anything, for that matter.

"Is anyone home?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen," she replied.

She heard him get out of his coat before he walked into the room.

It was something that they always did, spending a little time together when they came home from work. They'd quickly discovered it helped them to resolve any tension that might have cropped op during the day. Talking had been their way to prevent awkward situation this week, and it seemed to be working.

"You certainly have been busy," he noticed when he saw what she had been doing.

"It's a thank you for putting up with me," she smiled.

He grinned at her words. Von Ryan always thought she was being a burden, when in fact, he was really glad to have her around. Of course she didn't know that, but he was planning on changing that very soon.

As she turned away from him, Nelson took the opportunity to have a good look at her.

She was wearing a pair of lose black trousers and a dark blue blouse. But her attire was less formal than what she wore for work. Her whole attitude was more relaxed, although he thought he might have seen a hint of nervousness.

"Why don't you have a seat? Dinner's ready," Von informed him.

"Alright."

As she bent down Nelson couldn't help but smell the hint of soap on her skin. How he loved that, the soft aroma of roses mingled with her own very unique smell.

He watched as she sat down in front of him. He had to suppress the urge to 'accidentally' brush against her feet underneath the table, just to be able to touch her.

But he focused of his plate instead. She had made his favorite dish, green beans with potatoes and meatloaf. He grinned a little, knowing she had done that on purpose, but made sure she was unable to see it.

Von was struggling with her own emotions on the other side of the table. She wanted to reach out and cover his hand with her, to feel his skin on hers. She longed to be able to touch him whenever she felt like it. But part of her feared the day that happened would never come.

She remembered the first time it had happened. The tiny electric jolts going through her entire body when he lightly brushed it upon passing her by. She lost herself in though as her wandered to all of those moments they had had together until now.

"Are you alright?" Nelson suddenly asked her.

She realized he must have noticed she was behaving somewhat differently and mentally cursed herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," she immediately responded.

He offered her a smile.

"Okay. You just kind of zoned out on me for a second."

She made an apologizing gesture with her hand and tucked into her food again.

Soon enough both of their plates were empty. She cleared them away and sent him to wait for her in the living room. She had a last surprise planned, and she would bring it there.

He wondered what she had in store. She wondered what he was going to think about what she had planned.

When she appeared a minute or so later, she was carrying a plate filled with tiny waffles. On the side were a small pot of chocolate, marmalade and chopped fruit.

"Desert," she simply said.

Von was happy to see Nelson liked her desert. It was a rather corny one, she thought, but it seemed she hadn't made the wrong choice after all.

He got more comfortable on the floor on front of his couch before gesturing for her to sit down in front of him.

"What do you like best?" he wanted to know.

She shrugged.

"Which one do you prefer?" she asked Nelson.

He looked at the plate, pondering her question for a second.

"Close your eyes," he suddenly said.

Although Von had no idea why, she obliged without question. She didn't even peek when she heard him move forward, or when she felt him sit down right beside her. She trusted him.

"Open your mouth," he softly spoke.

There was something so entrancing about this she just couldn't refuse. Her heart was beating quickly, all of her senses were highly aware of what was happening.

She felt his finger brush her bottom lip as he fed her a small part of a strawberry covered in chocolate.

His hand lingered on her cheek, and she kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment and never wanting it to end.

But unfortunately, it did. She felt him withdraw his hand and her eyes fluttered open. She noticed him looking at her in a very intense way. His eyes were darker than usual, there was something in them she couldn't quite name.

"So you like chocolate and strawberry best, then?" she finally managed to speak.

He didn't say anything. He dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce instead.

Von did not know what to think, let alone what to do. But when he touched his finger to her bottom lip again, she seized to think altogether and did nothing.

Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. He gently caressed her lower lip with his tongue, nibbling it lightly when she gave him permission to.

She snaked her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him.

When the need for oxygen eventually became too big and they broke apart, Von raised a hand to her lips.

"I think you got me wrong the first time, you know. Because I like you and chocolate best," he told her.

"Oh really? Maybe you should eat chocolate more often than? Or perhaps I should?" she suggested.

He laughed at that. Getting into a different position, he pulled her against his chest and held her, resting his chin on her head.

"I think if you eat any more chocolate you might not sleep a lot tonight. Or at all."

His answer was a kiss with the promise of so much more. And he couldn't do anything but smile at the prospect.


End file.
